The Last Rakatan
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: Descendant of 2 deceased races, Neo will recreate the Infinite Empire by invading the Disney Kingdom. Meanwhile threats to his vision such as Jedi chasing him, Sith thought to have died, and Keyblade wielders defending their kingdom will give Neo and his companions a challenge. (OC/Ahsoka/Harem) DarkSide Sith Inquisitor OC but not a Sith.
1. The One

**Star Wars is own by George Lucas and Disney while Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix. Dunmer are from Elder Scrolls by Bethesda.**

* * *

_Dunmer- A race of Dark Elves, they were from the planet Nirn located in the Unknown Regions but House Dagoth decided to use ancient magic to teleport to another world when their Great House was being hunted down by the people of Morrowind. The people were enslave by the Rakatan until there was only one last Dunmer. House Dagoth was declared traitors to the Dunmer due to different beliefs. _

* * *

The Rakatans created the first galactic government, The Infinite Empire and control 500 planets at their height, however they were consider the worst beings to hold such power by historians as they cannibalize eachother and enslave other races. It was said that the Force itself was disgusted with their actions, so it created a plague that kill many Rakatans and the survivors lost the power to use the dark side. But a few months before the plague appear, many Elders and Shamans of the Empire had a vision and said a prophecy:

_Our kind will die off_

_However, The Last Rakatan_

_Will have the ancient powers back_

_He will recreate the Empire_

_In his image_

_For he is The One_

And so the last Rakatans and their slaves went back to their homeworld Lehon and try to survive but they began dying off and they had no spacecraft to go to other planets as their ships were all powered by the force and they didn't have that anymore. Even lost a large number of Rakatans as they chose a fake Chosen One and he was killed by a force user named Revan and destroyed the Star Forge: A weapon the Empire use to own but again was powered by the force and they couldn't enter the weapon. And so they began breeding with other races as their number dwindle and by 30 BBY, there was only one to have a Rakatan parent: his father and his mother was from a race known as the Dunmer. He was the true chosen one for he had the force since birth: Dagoth Neo, The Last Rakatan.

(Xesh, Capital of Lehon)

Neo had blood red eyes with grayish skin. His outfit is red royal armor, a black cape with a insect crest on it(House Dagoth symbol). He was from 2 extinct races as the Rakatans died with his father being the last and the Dunmer were the same for his mother. He may have a ego but he didn't know what to do as he is the chosen one and everyone looked to him for guidance and worship. His Cult is consist of Infinite Empire slave descendants: so humans, Togruta, Kaleesh, Twi'leks and some new races that crashed on Lehon many years ago including Thin Men, Floaters and Turians **(1)**. Though over time he has companions that he cares for:

Khem Val- A Dashade that devours Force Users. He was in suspended animation that Neo freed due to the prison only being activated by force users. Neo then helped Khem against a rival Dashade that wish to kill him. Declared his loyalty after.

Andronikos Reval- A human pirate that escape the Republic when they put a bounty on him and landed on Lehon, with Neo helping Reval when his crew mutiny in exchange for his services. Honored his deal and even gave him his modern spaceships to get off the planet. Gave Neo kyber crystals that he stole from a Republic transport ship that became lightsabers for his Force Hounds.

Ahsoka Tano- A Togruta slave that was born from slaves that worship Neo and arrange a marriage. At first Ashoka was submissive to her husband but Neo cared for her and treated her with equality. Eventually she became fearless with great determination and a great lightsaber duellist.

Talos Drellik- A Human Republic Archaeologist that tried to search for Rakatan artifacts but crashed on Lehon from Reval's former crew. He was saved by Neo in exchange for current events and whats going on in modern times. Decided to stay with him cause he finds the Rakatan and Dunmer cultures interesting and wishes to interview Neo and create a book about him.

Xalek- A Kaleesh slave that killed a number of force users which impress Neo and decided to personally train him. He follows his lord with reverence and follows his every word. Uses a red double bladed lightsaber.

These people are those that Neo can say that he cares for (Though he wouldn't say it out loud.) He sees Andronikos and Ahsoka walk to him.

"What is it My Star?" He asks his wife. They both gave eachother nicknames to show their love in their own way.

"Hey Grey Lover, we spotted a ship that entered the planet near the countryside. " The Togruta wife replies with Andronikos continuing:

"The person that came out seems to be a Kel Dor Jedi named Plo Koon." Neo is surprised as his planet is in the Unknown Regions and shouldn't be able to be found. Talos and Andronikos have explain that the Jedi Order are the peacekeepers of the force and warriors of the Galactic Republic. From the Rakatan records, the Je'daii Order were the rivals of his ancestors and even fought in a war called The Invasion of Tython. The Jedi are the successors of the Je'daii and so Neo wants to fight this Jedi to see if he can hold up with modern force users.

"Come on, we can't let the order know about this planet. By the way, where are the others?" Asks Neo as he walks to the countryside.

"Xalek and Khem are training the troops and Talos is looking for planets that we can invade." Answers Andronikos as the 3 walk to the location.

(Countryside near Xesh)

Plo Koon is meditating on the grassfield. He sees 3 people walks to him. "Alright, talk. Why are you on Lehon?" Neo asks with the bluntness of a dull knife. The Jedi Master gets up and looks at the Dunmer.

"Greetings, I have come because I sense a disturbance in the force and wish to talk to you." He says but he senses the Dark Side within the youngster who looks he could be a padawan's age.(Teenager to young adult) He explains that he came to this planet in the Unknown Regions because he felt that there was Dark Side energy he has never felt and decided to investigate. Neo listens but then pulls out his weapon: The Forcesaber **(2)** and ignites the blade to show a red blade which he then points at Plo Koon as does he companions pull out their weapons as well. "This place is under my protection and Jedi have no place here." And so he charges at Plo Koon who then pulls out his blue lightsaber, takes off his robes and uses force push to push Neo, a few feet.

Neo has to step back as he is long range fighter while his wife is close range as she moves closer and uses her green lightsaber as she twirls and jumps while she slashes. Reval however circles around and fires his blaster pistol, hoping to get a lucky shot but the Kel Dor keeps dodging or deflecting the blasts while in combat with Ahsoka. Neo gets up from the ground and mumbles "Damn that douchebag, i'll kill him for this." *BZZT* Plo Koon focus on the Togruta but notices static coming Neo's hand 'Is that...' Before the Jedi finishes his thought, Force Lightning comes from his hand and is about to strike him. Suddenly, yellow lightning comes out of Plo Koon and blocks out the Force Lightning. 'I have to use Electric Judgment (**3**) if I wish to survive this encounter' Jedi master thought to himself as he use the lightning again with Neo blocking it with his lightning this time.

The two's lightning clashes with eachother. "Give up mongrel! No person can defeat me and my greatness." Neo says as he continues the force lightning. Plo uses his lightning to counter act and then charges with Ahsoka counteracting while Andronikos was knocked out due to a force push knocked him out when he fell on his head. Ahsoka's unorthodox Form V lightsaber form, being that it is a reverse grip, distracts the Jedi due to he has never seen this style and can't counter the attacks. He tries to fight the Force Hound but then... "ACK ACK!" He begins to chokes as Neo force chokes him while Ahsoka runs to him and then smashes her deactivated lightsaber on the Jedi's head, knocking him out.

"Well that was an event" Neo says as Reval regains consciousness and ties up the Jedi while Ahsoka thinks to herself: 'We need to think of leaving this planet. The Jedi may come here to investigate.' Talos is running to the group. "My lord! My lord, I must tell you some exciting news.

(Jedi Temple, Coruscant)

On the Jedi Council, 11 of the most powerful Jedi Masters are having a meeting about their missing member Plo Koon with Master Qui-Gon Jinn and padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi standing in the middle of the council.

"Disappeared, Master Plo Koon he has." Yoda says as Mace Windu continues: "We believe that he was going to where that dark side power was coming from. It was at the Unknown Regions where we lost transition. Qui-Gon, Your mission is to find Plo-Koon where he disappear. One of our members will accompany you as well."

The Jedi and Padawan duo bows and leave to their ship. "Master, where do you think Master Plo Koon is? Do you think he even is alive?" Obi-Wan asks his teacher as they walk out of the Council meeting.

"Don't despair my Padawan, I know our Kel Del is alive as I can sense him from here. We should trust in the force and we will find him"

"He is right little Padawan. You should never underestimate a Jedi Council member like Plo." A voice can be heard behind them and they turn to see Master Barsen'thor: Jedi Council member and Warden of the Order. "Let us go and search for him. I know a friend that have traveled around the Unknown Regions."

"Yes Lord Marek."

(Xesh, Lehon)

Within the Royal Castle, Neo and his companions are in a meeting with the Jedi Master unconsious on the ground. "Lord Neo, I found a series of planets that are in the Outer Rim System, they are a empire and are not part of the Galactic Republic so we won't have to worry about retaliation once we take over the planets." Drellik says as he shows him a Holo map of said planets. "The best part is that they have no hyperspace lanes, so they are basically isolated. They are called the Disney Kingdom."

Neo looks at his friend's maps and notices that the planets are indeed farther away from other systems or sectors. "This could be my Infinite Empire and my radiance shall be shown by all." He says with greatness in his voice. Ahsoka also interjects "With Reval's ships and Neo's recreated Star Forge, we can have a fleet big enough to take the population and leave Lehon."

"Master, We should kill the Jedi and have his corpse be a warning to the others." Xalek says as he ignites his double bladed lightsaber and walks to the downed Kel Dor however Ahsoka stand infront of him "Xalek, we can't kill him. If we do it the Jedi will search the whole galaxy for us."

"Move aside Force Hound **(4)**, unless you want me to eat you instead." Khem Val says with a growl. He sides with the Kaleesh on killing him while Talos sides with Ahsoka on letting him live while Andronikos is neutral on the situation. "Little lord, what should we do with this Jedi Master?" The pirate captain asks to Neo.

"First don't be coy Reval, second I know what to do to him." With that declaration, He walks to the down Kel Dor and his hand begins to glow as he grabs his head.

* * *

**1 Thin men and Floaters are from Xcom while Turians are from Mass Effect.**

**2 Forcesaber- An ancient Rakatan lightsaber. Difference between the two is that a forcesaber is powered by the dark side of the force and gets more powerful the darker your soul is.**

**3 Electric Judgment- A Kel Dor force lightning ability that isn't the darkside force lightning but instead calls upon the light side of the force.**

**4 Force Hounds- Force users servants of the Infinite Empire. Compared to Sith and Jedi, powerful dark side users and slightly weaker in lightsaber combat. **

* * *

**Neo is basically if Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay was a Tsundere.**

**Why Dunmer? I wanted a evil but good looking alien race and this came to mind.**

**Next Time- Invasion of Disney: Plo Koon's fate and the Jedi investigation**

**Like or fav for more stories**


	2. Disney Invasion

_Disney Kingdom- Within the Outer Rim, a series of planets pledge allegiance to Yen Sid: A former Jedi Council Member a century ago. He left the Order after many beliefs and arguments and went to the Outer Rim and founded The Disney Kingdom due to creating a new form of weapon: The Keyblade. The Jedi didn't want to get rid of their lightsabers and felt that the weapons could make force users fall to the dark side easier. After he died, his successor Mickey becomes the king and rules the kingdom. They founded the Keyblade Masters: A order of Light Keyblade wielders that protect the planets against Heartless, beings of darkness. _

* * *

Over a hundred frigates are flying in space and within the the flagship, Neo is ordering the other ships on where to go and direct them. "Grey guy, we got a problem." Ahsoka says as she looks at the holo map of the fleet. "We lost 5 of our ships when got out of hyperspace. They either crash on planets or moons but luckily we don't have to jump anymore according to Talos' records." Neo nods and looks at the mention man. "Drellik, are you sure we don't have to hyperspace anymore and the maps reliable?"

"Correct on both parts Lord Dagoth. I was only able to land on a single planet, Traverse Town and it was only a refuge planet that people go to when their planet was destroyed." The archaeologist explains.

"Hm, do you know how the planets were destroyed?"

"I'm afraid not milord. They always seem scared everytime I tried to ask what attack them and the only answer is beings called Heartless. Luckily, I was able to leave with a few records on the planet and how to navigate to other planets."

The Turian representative enters the command center reporting the status of the fleet. "Milord, the people are scared but are ready to land once we reach our destination and the Thin men ship have crash and died **(1)**. The Turians, Floaters, and Volkihar are ready for war however."

"Good Nyreen, tell everyone to prepare for war. The kingdom is within view and our first target is Traverse Town." Neo declares to his subordinate who salutes and leaves the main. He looks at the overview of his army:

Turians- A race of military avians that came from another galaxy to study this one and escape a dangerous army called the Reapers when they appear out of nowhere but their ship, The Natanus, crash on Lehon and in exchange for living on it, they serve the last Rakatan. Their leader and Pathfinder is Nyreen Kandros.

Floaters- Another race of cyborgs with jetpacks that replace their lower limbs that tried to attack Neo's planet but he subdue them which they grown to worship him.

Volkihar Clan- A clan of vampires that his mother took over when she was in Tamriel. She took them and her now extinct clan to Lehon where they serve her son now. Most of the original vampires have died and the only vampire from Tamriel left and the leader is Neo's godmother Serena. The latest members are Neo's worshippers and commanders such as humans, twi'liks and dunmer.

Dunmer- **(2)** Dark elves that are descendants of House Dagoth. As such, they worship Neo: Akulakhan giving flesh. They wish to create a great empire where they can live better then they were in Tamriel. They are masters of magic and stealth.

Neo thinks about this new point in his life. 'Here I am. The last of 2 races, invading an kingdom to create my empire. Mother, Father. I will create a paradise that you both train me for. But it will be in my image not yours.'

(Meanwhile on Lehon)

The 3 jedi have landed on this unknown planet searching for Plo Koon and the dark side presence. The council master is going on ahead, searching in ruins as the master and padawan are searching outside. "Master Qui-gon, how come I have never heard of Master Marek if he is a member of the Jedi council?" Obi wan asks curious. As a youngling in training, the trainers would talk about the council masters from Yoda to Plo but not once has Galen Marek been mention.

"You see little Kenobi, Galen Marek is not from this age. He is from the Old Republic era when the Jedi and Republic would fight as equals against the Sith Empire." The master explains which shocks the apprentice as the Old Republic was centuries ago, a time that is barely remember in history. "How that possible? He looks human and appears to be barely a adult so how does he look young if he is centuries old?"

"First he isn't human, he is a Miraluka. They are a long dead race of force users that are blind but can 'see' through the force. Second, even I don't know how he came to this era only the council knows and you know I do not get along with them." The Jedi master explains which he understands cause his master has been known in the order for going against the council at times. Their communicaters go off and the ancient Jedi appears showing someone on the ground.

"Quickly get in the castle! I found Plo Koon."

The master and padawan enter the fortress to find the Barsen'thor healing the unconscious Jedi master. "I found him on the ground looking to be in pain." Galen is using a light side healing technique to save the Jedi master, who is beginning to regain consciousness. "Welcome back to the living Master Koon." The Kel Dor chuckles at Galen's quip. "Good to see you too Master Marek and you as well Qui-gon and young Kenobi." Plo says as he gets up from the ground but staggers a bit.

"I would relax for a moment. You have been put in a dark side coma. You need food first." Galen comments as Obi wan understands and takes his backpack to give him some food he brought with him. He takes off his mask and begins eating and reports his findings to them.

"It is odd, I can't remember anything about coming to this planet. When I got out of hyperspace, I was about to land on the planet but nothing after that." This shocks everyone present except Marek, who realises what happen. "The coma. I know about it, it is called Dark Coma. An ancient dark side ability that puts people to sleep and siphons their memories. We came at the right time cause if we had come days later, you would be reduce to a newborn baby mindset with all your memories stolen." He explains to the Jedi which shocks them as such technique has not been heard of. Their surprise faces makes Galen sigh which they notice and he explains to them why he looks frustrated:

"I have a problem with the current Jedi. You masters of the light side seem to not know that much of both light and dark side abilities. Trust me when I say this, The Old Republic had Jedi that have powers you cannot believe." Is all he says which they can't help but agree. This era of peace and the disappearance of the Sith Order has made the Jedi weaker compare to the time of Revan and Bastila Shan. "As for you Master Plo, I can sense the dark presence that attack you. He is in the Outer Rim system. Qui-gon, you and your padawan should take Plo and take him back to Coruscant."

"What about you Master Marek?" Obi wan questions which he looks at him with bandage eyes.

"I am going to call my friends and go after this darkness." Is all he says as he walks to his ship to connect to his old friends.

(Traverse Town)

"Everyone get down!" A guard shouts as multiply ships have appear out of nowhere and are attacking with a orbital bombardment. The attack came of nowhere with no time to counterattack. "Quick retrieve the comlink to me now!" The same guard orders another, who nods and runs to a building that has a communicator. The bombardment stops after a few minutes and most of the population are in the courtyard of the town looking at a small ship landing in the middle of said courtyard. A man with ash-like skin and crimson eyes steps out of it with a giant monster beside him, staring at people as if to dare them to attack.

"You." The man said, looking at the guard that order to get the communicator. "When that man comes back with the communicator, give it to me."

The captain is shock as he wasn't around so how did he hear his orders? He looks up and see more ships touching down to reveal more troops standing behind the leader. The guard comes back holding a communicator who gives it to the captain then hands it to the unknown invader as quick as he can. He twists the item around seeing the functions and realizes it is similar to his technology. He then looks around and sees the scared faces of the people he just attack. "Do not be afraid all of you. I made sure to attack buildings that had no people inside. I didn't want to kill my new subjects." He comments as if it is a fact which shocks many people.

"None of these people serve you and never will." A single voice is heard from the crowd who step aside to reveal a lone man stepping forward to stare down at the leader.

"It's Leon!"

"He will stop these invaders!"

"Get them Leon!"

"Your screwed now! This man is our protector!"

"I am giving you one chance to leave and never come back. These people have suffer enough with their worlds consume by darkness." Leon said ignoring the cheering people he was assign to protect by the king.

The man however is not intimated at this man with his sword-gun he is holding. If anything, he is smiling as he throws the communicator to the beast beside him. "Khem, make sure to give the device to Talos. Tell him I want the entire kingdom from all the planets to hear me by the time I am done with this trash." He declares as he begins conducting static from his body. This fight will be remember by everyone in Traverse Town, for this is the first battle of a war that will remember for generations.

(Disney Town, The capital of the kingdom)

King Mickey is sparing with 2 Keyblade masters, Sora and Riku. They try working together with their blades Kingdom Key and Way to Dawn. However his Star Seeker is shown his superior skills and knocks them down. "You both did the best you can. Now I know you both deserve to be in the Guardians of Light." The mouse king proclaims. This causes the duo to laugh and grin at the praise as they get up from the ground. Before they can celebrate, the royal wizard and guard: Donald and Goofy barge in the throne room holding a communicator looking frighten.

"Gawrsh your majesty, this is terrible." Goofy says breathing out loud while Donald continues. "This message is being shown to all worlds from Traverse Town."

They click a button to show something that shocks the 3 Keyblade wielders: A unknown man is holding a bloody and barely conscious Leon with one hand. He drops him to the ground and ignites a red blade to strike Leon down. This action makes many people cry. From Hollow Bastion, who Leon's friends grieve for him, to the king who feels guilty for sending him there by himself. 'I should have giving him more people to protect the world. I knew that place needed protectors and I just send one person to do it. Forgive me Leon.'

"Ladies and gentlemen," The man that killed Leon said for all to see and hear. "I am Neo Dagoth, Emperor of the Infinite Empire, Akulakhan of the Dunmer, Lord of Vampires and God of Darkness. I have come to this kingdom to create my empire. Have no fear for you all are equal in status, beneath me. You will be protected from the Heartless and those that control them because you are now safe with my divine protection. Your king has done nothing and left you all to die with your worlds but fear not! Look upon my majesty and witness greatness for I will slay the Heartless and usher in a Golden Age! Follow me to greatness! For I am the one and only sovereign that rules all!"

The cheers from the invading army didn't surprise the king but hearing praises from the people he once ruled did:

"He will destroy the Heartless?"

"Look at him, he has got to have the power and army to do so!"

"King Mickey just put us on Traverse Town when we lost our world but with Emperor Neo, we will avenge everyone we lost to the darkness!"

"All hail Emperor Neo!"

"All hail Emperor Neo!"

The transmission ends with Traverse Town happily surrendering and accepting their new monarch. This shocks Mickey but he gives a war face and looks at his best friends. "Donald, Goofy. Go get the other Guardians of Light, we have a war to prepare."

(Above Traverse Town, Star Forge)

Neo can look down from his space station from his throne and see the newly conquer planet. The people celebrating their new ruler. Cuddling with his wife, he cannot be more happy.

"So then Grey lover, what planet do you want next to attack next? Maybe next time I can fight." Ahsoka says hugging and itching to fight.

"My Star, we only need to wait for Talos because he is grabbing all documents of nearby planets for us to research." They are interrupted with Xalek entering and bowing.

"My lords, a woman is requesting permission to speak with you. She says she has information that will benefit you." The kaleesh reports which interest Neo. "Very well send her in Xalek."

With another bow he leaves the throne room to get her. After a few seconds, he returns with the visitor who shocks Neo. Her tall hour glass figure with a red dress, lipstick, and hair gives her a sultry look and her flirting smile doesn't help either. Neo can't help but look at her blushing while Ahsoka can't help but be jealous at this woman. 'Who is this hussy looking at my husband like that?' She thinks to herself as the dunmer tries to look regal.

"Greetings Lord Neo. I am Jessica Rabbit and I want to help you." She introduce herself with a bow but her dress leaves little to the imagination as her breast begin bouncing. Neo keeps looking compose while Ahsoka is getting more piss at her.

"And what is this information?" Ahsoka asks while they seem to be having a staring contest.

"Have either of you heard of the 7 Princesses of Heart?"

* * *

**1 The Thin men did not have any ideas for me so killing them off was the only idea I can think of**

**2 I was thinking of just leaving Neo as the only Dark elf originally but then I thought having a army of Dunmer would be awesome so why not**

**Next Time- Emperor Neo's Infinite Empire vs King Mickey's Disney Kingdom! The Disney Invasion: War of the 2 Sovereigns and a hunt for princesses**


	3. Galen vs Eraqus and Neo vs Kairi

The Dandelions and Princesses of Heart- The Dandelions are warriors of keyblades, loyal to the King. Similar to the Jedi Order, they fight to protect the kingdom and fight the heartless. The most powerful of them is the 7 Guardians of Light led by King Mickey himself but there is a another group known as the Foretellers led by Master Xehanort and Eraqus who left for a mission before Yen Sid died. As for the Princesses of Heart, they are 7 maidens who are born with no darkness in their hearts. It is said that if all of them are united they can create a passage that leads to Kingdom Hearts: The source of all light and darkness in the kingdom.

* * *

(Disney Town)

Within the throne room, The Guardians of Light are meeting for the war. The members includes the leader and King Mickey. He was Yen Sid's successor and greatest student. Next is Sora, the newest member and has the most potential among them. Riku was a new recruit as well, but he had a rare ability to use both light and darkness.

The next trio were Master Eraqus last students before he left with Xehanort: First is Terra, the powerhouse who uses slow but strong strikes. Ventus is the fastest and agile with quick movements. Lastly is Aqua, the magic expert but she disappear a few years ago during a mission to the Realm of Darkness.

The last one is consider the most important, Kairi. A princess of heart that master the light. They have all been called to the throne due to the declaration of war. "We have gather here to discuss Neo and his empire. This could be the greatest challenge we have ever face since Maleficent." The King declares with everyone ready to fight the invaders.

"What can we do?" Sora asks with determination, he remembers Maleficent attacking the kingdom but he and Riku defeated her and as a reward they were both named Guardians.

"As of now, multiply planets are now being invaded by them and the 2 most important is Agrabah and Enchanted Dominion." This shocks them as they know who is at those planets with Riku saying what they all thought. "That is where Jasmine and Aurora live."

"Indeed, I believe Neo knows about the Princesses of Hearts and is going after them." Mickey reveals to his friends. They know that if someone captures all of the princesses then they can summon Kingdom Hearts and control it. They think of a solution and come with a plan. "We must defeat Neo, so one of us will go to Traverse Town. His army will run away once he has fallen."

"Wait." Sora interrupts with a question. "What about Kairi?"

The Princess answers. "I will go after him while you protect the other princessess."

"But Kairi, you are one of his targets. So you should hid at Destiny Island."

"I will not hid Sora. I am a Guardian as well. There are people in Traverse Town that will rebel against him."

Mickey decides the discussion. "We need everyone to strike him down. His darkness is greater then most Heartless. We will each go to the worlds where the princessess are and protect them. Kairi, May your heart be your guiding key against Neo."

(Land of Departure)

Within this world, houses a castle that once house an academy of Keyblade Masters but now it has been abandon when the last left to join the Guardians. The only people here is Galen Marek and his padawan Nadia Grell, they came here due to sensing a presence on this world. The others where told to stay on the ship. 'This power is light but at the same time, there is hatred within it.' Galen thinks to himself as they walk to the entrance of the castle and Nadia speaks. "It is good to know you are okay Master."

"Thank you my padawan, I assume your journey to the Unknown Regions had results."

"Indeed. The region has many mysteries and we have found many answers but what about you and the Jedi? How come you are wearing Jedi Temple Guard robes?"

"You see Nadia, I had to hid my identity and only the Jedi Council knows my existence. What better way to hid then in plain sight?" To Galen, people shouldn't know how he came back centuries later due to many may try to replicate it and he barely survive the ordeal.

She nods an agreement but notices something when they make it the courtyard. "Master, I can sense a presence. It is as if its being stays in the living for revenge."

A suit of armor is exiting the castle and walks to the duo to the center of the courtyard. "Master do you feel it?"

It seems to growl in anger then shouts a name. "XEHANORT!"

"Yes, it is the presence of light. Nadia go to the castle, I will hold off this Armor." The Miraluka orders the padawan which she nods and runs to the castle. It summons a keyblade and tries to strike her but Galen grabs his double bladed lightsaber and ignites to reveal cyan and yellow color to block the attack. 'Interesting so this weapon can combat a lightsaber.'

He raises his blade and chains of light appear and attack Galen which he dodges though one of the chains hitted him on the face, knocking the mask out of his face to show a face with bandages on his eyes. "Ah! I don't want to fight. I only wish to learn and find a great darkness."

"Xehanort! You traitor!"

'He believes I am someone else. But who is Xehanort?' The Barsen'thor thinks to himself as he parries another attack. He calls the force and pulls a boulder at the armored enemy but it creates a ray of light to hit and destroy it. Then mulitply lights show and encircle it to defend it and attack anything near it. Seeing no choice with the light about to hit him, he activates a special feature on his lightsaber: The guard on the side turns into a disc and it begins to spin to block the beam of light.

He then force pushes the armor causing it to jump back. Just as the armor is about to attack but it seems to get calmer. Behind it is Nadia using a force power called Light Calm. It then kneels to the ground but they can hear it muttering. "Xehanort, you must pay."

With the armor pacify, Galen deactivates his lightsaber and walks to the down armor and notices Nadia holding a diary. "Thank the Force, good job Nadia."

"Master that man has suffer. He is not our enemy." She declares as she gives him the diary. He looks at the cover and says the title:

"The Tragedy of Eraqus: Warrior of Light."

(Traverse Town)

On a Plaza, Serena is training her godson Neo where he is trying to transform into a Vampire Lord. His skin begins turning crimson and keeps going.

"AAHH!"

"You can do it Neo. Just be calm." The vampire instructs him but it fails and his skin goes back to ash and falls to the ground.

"Damnit! Why can't I transform!?" He shouts frustrated because he hasn't been able to turn into a Vampire Lord no matter what he tries. Serena pats Neo on the shoulder to reassure him.

"Godmother, I try and try but I fail."

"Neo to become a Vampire Lord requires training, sometimes even years." Serena tries to help him but it doesn't work. "But my mother became a fully train lord in a month."

She thinks of her best friend and knows he is right. "Your mother was a prodigy but not everyone can be that. Just remember that every great ruler must train, never think you are unstoppable."

He walks away from the plaza but not before saying one last thing. "Then I'll keep training. Thank you Serena. There is a meeting later by the way about the Princesses of Heart."

"I'll use the holocommunicator Neo. I am traveling to Agrabah to lead the force there. It is going to be a chore being in the desert but I'll try."

Later as he wanders around the town, he is approach by a guard. "My Emperor, there is a group of rebels attacking the barracks."

"Very well tell them to fall back. I will deal with them." He runs to the location. There he sees a group of four street punks defeating the guards as one of them kicks a dark elf in the face and knocks him out. Neo sighs and sends force lightning at them and while most jump back to dodge, one of them is to slow and gets hit.

"AAHH!" He shouts in pain and falls to the ground. This gives the guards the chance to fall back as they grab the downed punk. "Men, be on standby." The Emperor orders.

"Beat!" The youngest looking one yells but the woman grabs her. "No Rhyme! That is the Emperor! We got to get Kairi!"

The one with headphones commands the female. "Shiki, take Rhyme and get Kairi. I'll hold him off."

"Good luck Neku." Is all she says as she runs away. Neo notices this and is about to force pull her to him but the other kid appears in front of him and about to kick him. 'Damn he's fast!'

He incases his body in lightning and moves away. He ignites his Forcesaber and strikes him but Neku backflips to dodge him. He grabs lamp post and spins around to kick the Dark Emperor. He gets back up from the strike and electrocutes the ground. Luckily Neku jumps and lands on the roof of a building. He is about to jump down to continue fighting but someone grabs his shoulder. "That's enough Neku, go and help your friends. I will defeat him."

He looks to see Kairi, the one that help him and his friends against the Infinite Empire controlling Traverse Town. He nods beliving she can defeat him and so he runs to get away with his friends. Neo notices him running away and orders his soldiers. "Men! Go after him but don't kill them though!"

The soldiers nod and chase him, leaving just Kairi and Neo as she jumps and lands in front of him. The Dark Elf smiles at her and laughs "Haha! This is a stroke a luck! We were about to have meeting about you and the other Princesses."

She summons her keyblade Destiny's Embrance and points it at the Emperor. "Then it is a shame you will never make it. Please surrender."

"Screw that!" They charge at eachother but she disappears and Neo is hit by a ball of light. 'Damnit! She's faster then that punk!'

He summons force lightning to hit her but her speed is dodging the lightning. Her movements are to fast for him to track and she hits him with a barriage attack where she appears, hits him then teleports behind him to hit him again seven times. Neo parries the next strike causing them to clash and stare into eachother eyes.

Neo: 'Her light is blinding. How can someone be so pure?'

Kairi: 'Why is his heart full of darkness? What happen to you?'

They struggle against eachother as Kairi disappears again. He looks around to find her and sees her above him. She summons balls of light and flies to him as he is hit by them. He staggers but keeps fighting by summoning force lightning but she teleports to dodge the bolts. He moves away and begins healing himself through Restoration magic. As they fight, Heartless appear around the conflict and they stop due to screaming on top of a building.

"AAHH!" The shouting is Rhyme being held down by a Shadow while Guard Armor is holding Shiki. Kairi teleports to the Shadow and strikes it down. The Armor throws Shiki and as she falls down, Neo uses the force to levitate and gently put her down. "Are you okay?"

Shock that she was saved, she just nods as Neo throws his Forcesaber and hits it's right arm and pulls it to hit left. "Now Kairi!"

She creates muliply light balls and hits his legs causing him to fall down. This gives the reluctant duo a chance and jumps and with their weapons, they slash it's head together destroying it. Guard Armor body disappears and the heart comes out and goes to the air but using the force, Neo grabs and holds it. He looks at the rebels and points his forcesaber at them. "Consider this a last warning, surrender and I will treat you with respect and heal your friends. Deny and we keep going but they won't make it after this."

Kairi looks at her friends and they look tired from the fight and she knows they can't continue. "Very well, please take us to your home."

"I call it The Star Forge."

(Argabah)

On the desert, soldiers are being slaughter by a barrage of blaster bolts and fireballs. The invaders are Infiinite Empire and the commander is a Dark elf holding a umbrella. He gives orders to his soldiers. "Surround the capital and prepare to give them the terms of surrender."

* * *

**Next Time- Attack of worlds and Eraqus past and betrayal**


	4. Princess Hunt and Foretellers Part 1

(Star Forge above Traverse Town)

The meeting has begun with Neo sitting on his throne with Kairi and Jessica Rabbit standing beside him. Holograms of Neo's companions are shown as they have left off world to begin new campaigns. Many of them are confused as to why the princess is with the emperor as she is a Princess of Heart. The emperor began to speak. "We are here to discuss the Princesses of Heart."

Xalek looks at his master. "My lord, why is Princess Kairi beside you?"

"I can answer myself. This a ceasefire." She says with Neo continuing.

"Rest assure my apprentice, all we be made clear after this meeting. I wish to show her our progress." The Emperor declares as she looks at him, not knowing what to do to this unknown man. He has come to the kingdom to conquer and yet it seems he doesn't view them as a threat, it is as if he sees this as a game.

Ahsoka starts first. "Well Graylover we are attacking all of the Princesses of Heart's worlds." This shocks Kairi, shouldn't the Guardians have made it to worlds to protect them?

"As for the Guardians Milord..." Xalek begins to explain.

* * *

**Earlier- Two hours ago**

(Agrabah)

The soldiers of the Sultan are fighting outside with the Empire led by Serana. The desert has been a battleground as they charge with their horses but the mages stand with Serana as she gives an order. "Ice spikes."

The mages summon spikes that pierce the men. Killing the garrison outside, the army has now surrounded Agrabah. The Vampire commander has one of the scouts walks to the gate and give them terms of surrender. "And now we wait. But uuhh..." She moans under a tent as she sits down. "It is so hot. Hopefully they will give up quickly. If not then I may have to use my secret weapon."

A scout comes inside and bows. "Madam we have confirmation that no Guardian has been spotted on the world but five of them are at different worlds."

"Hopefully the others can deal with them." Serena thinks to herself as she waits for the response.

(Enchanted Dominion)

"We cannot deal with him!" Talos yells as he runs inside the royal palace as Nyreen fires at Mickey Mouse who is blocking the rounds with his keyblade, Starseeker. The Turian guards close the entrance doors as they try to kill the mouse but they are being struck down. The Turian leader orders the rest to stay and guard Talos and the sleeping princess Aurora.

It was suppose to be a easy invasion with everyone on the planet asleep for unknown reasons but the King of Disney came to the world shortly after the Empire occupy the Dominion. The entrance door get destroy with everyone stepping back from the gate ready to take on the mouse king. The small monarch runs at everyone until green flames block his way. "How interesting to see the empire enter my world. MY Domain."

A voice is heard around the palace, a voice that shouts power. A woman walks down the stairs that lead to Aurora. Her flawless skin and black horns tell that this is Maleficent, the Dragon Witch that tried to rebel and take Mickey's throne but failed thanks to Sora and Riku. She looks at everyone with a gaze that shudders their very souls until she crosses sight with Mickey.

"To think that the king would also be here as well. A pleasure to see you again your highness." She says with a mock bow. Talos and Nyreen look at this woman, a witch that was said to be the closest to overthrowing the king. She levitates the gates and flung them at Mickey which he jumps over them. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend is it not subjects of the Emperor?"

"Very well but after this you must meet our Emperor." Talos said as they stand against the King.

(Castle of Dreams)

Prince Charming falls to the ground with a blaster hole in his chest. His killer and invader is Andronikos Reval, pirate turned captain of the Infinite Empire, who came to this world to search for the Princess of Heart but there is a problem with that. There is no information about this woman and in fact the only information they know about her is she is a princess of innocence and may not even be royal. But now that the pirate captain has destroyed the royalty of this world, he can find the woman more easily. He just needs to find a way to get them here. That is until he had a idea:

"Men! Tell everyone in the kingdom that we have overthrew the royal family here. Tell them that we are not invaders but liberators and we are opening a ball with the Emperor himself attending and every female in the land is invited."

Unknown to him, Ventus has landed on the planet and begins searching for the princess as well.

(Dwarf Woodlands)

Terra is walking among a meadow and that is when he sees her, Snow White. A kind princess love by many, kneeling down and picking flowers with a gentle smile and one of the princesses he was sent to guard. She notices this stranger walking to her and greets him. "Oh hello my name is Snow White. Who are you Ser?"

"I'm Terra a pleasure Snow White." He looks around to see if any enemies are nearby. "Have you seen any strange looking people lately?"

She thinks any strange people lately and can't think of anyone. "I am afraid not Ser Terra. Every day is a wonderful and normal one for me."

The princess doesn't notice a couple of shadows appearing behind her which makes the Keyblade guardian summon his weapon Ends of the Earth. The action scares Snow White as she notices the Heartless and believes he summon them. "AAHH!"

She screams in fear and runs away to the forest. Terra tries to run after her but the Heartless get in his way. "Damnit. Out of my way!"

"Someone help! He is attacking me!" She shouts with fear in her voice as she runs deeper into the dark woods. She slams into a tree which makes her fall down daze. The tree comes to life and lifts it's trunk to attack her. She closes her eyes in fear, awaiting the strike but it doesn't come. The princess opens her eyes to see a creature grabbing the branch and lift it, completely ripping it off it's roots and slamming it to the ground.

The monster is Khem Val, Enforcer of the Emperor has made it to the planet to save one of the Princesses of Heart. He wanted to kill her himself but his master has made it clear that he wants her aand the queen alive. He hears footsteps and sees one of the Guardians of Light who seems to terrify the princess. She points at him with a frighten look. "It's him! He summon monsters to attack me."

Khem looks at his guards. "Take her to safety. I'll take care of him."

The guards stand next to the princess taking her away. She is happy that she is safe as she is walks away. Terra runs after her but Khem grabs him and throws him to the ground. The Dashade pulls out his Vibrosword to hit him as Terra blocks the strike with his keyblade. They struggle against eachother as Khem grabs the guardian's throat and slams him on a tree. Terra gets angry as darkness comes off his body. "AAARRHHH!"

He uses his Dark Impulse form, which uses the darkness inside him. He kept his powers a secret to the others because he was scared of being label a villain so he never told anyone about these powers, only Master Xehanort who taught him before he left the kingdom. He dives and slams into the Dashade's stomach. They crash through a tree but Khem stands his ground and grabs Terra. He lifts the keyblade master and powerbombs him.

"URH!" Terra grunts in pain. Khem grabs Terra again and lifts him over his shoulders. Reacting quickly, Terra taps his shoulder turning into his armor and summons his ship to escape. The Dashade look up to see the Keyblade Guardian flying off the world. With no enemies in sight, he decides to walk to the castle to demand the queen's surrender.

(Beast's Castle)

Xalek stand on the entrance of the castle the Beast lives in. The princess Belle has seem to be kidnap and is being held in the castle. Behind him is the army, ready to besiege the castle. "Attack!"

They charge at the castle ready to burn it to the ground and rescue her for his master. The Beast runs out and charge at the army. Meanwhile Belle is looking at the army attacking her abductor and can only pray they will rescue her and her father. The prince of the castle smashes into the army clawing all that stand in his way. His roar staggers everyone as he rips and tears the soldiers. One of them tries to stab him in the back but Beast grabs his head and crush his skull. The Floaters fire at him and makes him growl unable to attack the flying monsters. He grabs one of the soldier and throws her at the creature making it crash to the ground.

Xalek is not concern as he walks to The Beast, who is surrounded by his army. He ignites his red twinbladed lightsaber as the prince smashes all in his way until the Emperor's apprentice stabs him in the chest. He falls to the ground holding the wound of his chest.

He looks up at the balcony of his room and sees the rose petals falling and Belle being escorted by soldiers out of the castle. He puts his hand up wishing to touch it one more time as Xalek is above him and raises his lightsaber.

(Wonderland)

The Queen of Hearts look at the intruder. A odd looking woman with orange skin wanting to talk about her prisoner. "Who do you think you are to interrupt this trial?!"

"Your highness I am Ahsoka. I have come for Alice and wish to free her." She says as the queen turns red with anger.

"This peasant try to steal my heart. The punishment is death!"

She doesn't look concern about the enrage queen in fact she is annoyed by her. "Look I just want Alice just give her and we will leave."

"Personally I would prefer her company then yours." The unknown Princess in a cage comments which angers the Queen of Hearts even more.

"ENOUGH! OFF WITH BOTH OF THEIR HEADS!" She shouts to her card guards which make them point their spears at the Togruta. She just sighs at this and holds her hand up. "Guess negotiation has broken down."

"KILL THEM BO-" She stops her yelling as her throat begins to close, no air is coming out of her. The Queen of Hearts is choking thanks to Ahsoka as the monarch is lifted up to the air. "I'll have you know, I am married to the emperor. Someone that surpasses you in every way little queen." She mocks as she force chokes her meanwhile the guards don't know what to do as their leader is dying in front of them.

"NO!" Sora cries when he enters the court to see the life escape the Queen of Hearts. Her body is drop as the Empress looks at this child that summons Kingdom Key. "You will pay for that!"

"Come child and witness the fear of the Infinite Empire." Ahsoka Dagoth declares as she ignites her green lightsabers.

* * *

_Eraqus: Warrior of Light_

_Our mission was simple. Master Yen Sid gave us a final mission on his death bed, to search the galaxy for new Keyblade wielders. Xehanort and I accepted it and left the kingdom in Mickey's hands. We search the cosmos and found many warriors and defeat tyrants along the way but then I began to notice changes in Xehanort. He began to talk about how we can harness the darkness and we should spread the kingdom's influence around the galaxy. He suggested invading the Galactic Republic, the very people Master Yen Sid said we shouldn't involve with. We had fight and arguments for months until I notice another change. Our students agree with Xehanort until finally when we landed at the Land of Departure and I was attack by his greatest students the Foretellers. They almost killed me but luckily I use my Keyblade Armor and binded my soul into it. I know they are not going to attack Disney right away. They need more training so I can only pray to my heart that someone will stop my wayward friend on his quest for power. To anyone reading this, stop Xehanort and his Foretellers. Stop this union from attacking the Kingdom then the Galactic Republic._

"Sign Eraqus." Galen reads the book of this man's life. The one who is trap inside this armor and no doubt went insane after years of isolation. He can't help but feel sorry for this man, dedicated to the kingdom only to be betrayed and killed by his best friend and students. The Miraluka looks up sensing a presence in the sky. "Nadia hide with the others. I will deal with them. Take the armor as far away from here."

"Yes master. May the force be with you." Nadia says as she runs away with the armor of Eraqus. The blind Jedi Consular walks to the courtyard and sees seven people appear in front of him. One of them has darkness surround him with malice. "Foretellers deal with him."

Six warriors step forward and summon their keyblades as Galen ignites his double lightsaber. "I will stop you from destroying this Kingdom then the Republic. I am the Barsenthor of the Jedi Order: Galen Marek! Prepare yourselves!"

* * *

**Next Time- Part 2: Princesses of Heart hunt and Foretellers vs Galen!**


End file.
